Rinne Chonogami
Rinne or her full name Rinne Kazanari, her full name wasn't revealed yet until her identity as a member of the Kazanari Clan. She also known as "Rinne Chochogami" for her stage name. She is one of the main character of Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII and she is set to partnered with Soulsaver Dragon who she nicknamed as "Soulsaver". Official Bio A mysterious girl who always appeared and disappeared before Riki. The aura of she as Rin Tsubasa is full of majestic but also being a "lone king on the throne". As Rin Tsubasa, she is a person with a few words, cool yet cold glaces to her opponents. Etymology :Rinne (鈴音) : Literally means Sound of bell. ::Rinne '(凛音) : Derived from both her name and alias, -Ne and Rin. It means ''Dignifying sound. :'Kazanari '(風鳴) : Means Crying Wind. :'Rin '(凛) : It can means cold;  frigid;  bracing or dignified. :'Tsubasa '(翼) : Means Wings. :'Chochogami '(蝶々神, Chōchōgami) : Means Deity of butterfly. Appearance Rinne has an alice blue hair front hair bangs and streaks as well. Rest of her hair is a bit curly, and she has a cobalt blue to midnight blue Ombrée hair. She styled a part of her hair into a side-ponytail with a ribbon. Her clothes consisted a white dress with collar and light blue, colored bare shoulder sleeves. Her skirt part has black accents. She wore black tall socks and white boots with blue accents. When she's going or at foreign countries, she will wear a white coat and a light blue colored hat that is similar to Rin's. As Rin Tsubasa, she wore a large black hat with gold clasps, the hat is used to stuff her hair into and a pair of sunglasses. She also wears a white long-sleeved shirt and a black tank top over it. There's a black coat over them used like a cap with clasps attached. She also wears matching black pants and high heeled yet ankle-length boots. Starting in CFVII 09, she wore a belt attached with a matching pouch to her clothing. After she returned, her hairstyle and hair color totally different. Her hair was lighter color than before, with pinkish hair as well as has few aliceblue streaks. She stated this is her true hair color. She wore a butterfly-themed attire. It consisted a white futuristic designed frock like coat that is decorated with black and blue colors and has long-sleeves. Underneath the coat, a blue dress with white sleeves and black collar. She also wore black tights and white boots with blue accents. Hair color :'''First Arc (Dyed, Ombree), (Hair Bangs only) :Second Arc (True hair color, Mixing-colored), (Hair streaks only) Personality Coming Soon... History Background Coming Soon... Biography Coming Soon... B-Daman Soulsaver Dragon (ソウルセーバー＝ドラゴン) is the "White Savior Dragon of Light" (光の白き救世竜) in the Nine Dragons of Nature. It is a power and rapid-fire hybrid type b-daman but it can performed special moves that specialized in each types. It has a mode called the Moon Fang (月牙), it extents both wing part at its arms, providing good grips. Its version-up part is Religious Arm (レリジャス・アーム) which has all three types; power, control and rapid-fire. Its power mode is named Destroy (破滅), rapid fire mode is Storm '(雨霰) while control mode is '''Slash '(煌斬, literally translated as Glittering Slash). This version-up is made to upgrade the weakness of Soulsaver's special moves. In the First Arc, whenever Soulsaver's special move was executed, there will be white glowing feathers following. However in the second Arc, the feathers became glowing butterflies with light pink, light blue, light green and white colors. Soulsaver is a caring b-daman to anyone, especially to Lynne. He has over-protectiveness towards her and often worries about her actions. However, behind the reason why Soulsaver Dragon acted like this because he promised to his previous owner, that he will look after her instead of her place. He often concerned about Rinne as she always thinking her mother who is also his former owner and her father as well. He will always comfort Rinne whenever she feels alone or lost. He has a brotherly figure towards her. Its voice actor is Ryouta Oosaka. '''Special Moves : *'One Thousand Tears' (千ノ落涙, Sen no Rakurui)Originated from Tsubasa's attacks in Symphogear : A rapid-fire type move; rapid-fire rate is 12 marbles; less power. *'Flash of Azure' (蒼ノ一閃, Ao no Issen)Originated from Tsubasa's attacks in Symphogear : A power type move; rapid-fire rate dropped to 6 marbles; accuracy a bit higher than "One Thousand Tear". *'Wrath of Heaven' (天ノ逆鱗, Ten no Gekirin)Originated from Tsubasa's attacks in Symphogear : A power type move; accuracy higher than Azure Flash; but rapid-fire rate dropped to 1 marble. Seen used in Moon Fang. *'Punishment Blade Slash' (蒼刃罰光斬, Soujin Bakkouzan, literally means Punishment Ray Slash of Azure Blade)Originated from Tsubasa's attacks in Symphogear : The new dual-type move; rapid-fire rate is 6; has more power than "Azure Flash". Seen used with the Religious Arm. Obtained after awakened the Harmony Force within Soulsaver. Relationships Coming Soon... Quotes *'"What are you fighting for?"'／「お前は何の為に戦うの?」　—　Rinne asked Riki in CFVII 03 *'"Punishment!"'／「成敗!」　—　Rinne *'"Fall and perish at Kagura’s wind.Originated from the lyrics of Gekkō no Tsurugi, a character song of Tsubasa Kazanari Soulsaver Dragon!"'／「神楽の風に 滅し散華(さんげ)せよ。　ソールセバー＝ドラゴン!」　—　Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special move, "One Thousand Tears" in CFVII 03 *'"Awake! Matchless blue that crushes evil.Originated from the lyrics of Gekkō no Tsurugi, a character song of Tsubasa Kazanari Soulsaver Dragon!"'／「目覚めよ、蒼き破邪なる無双。ソールセバー＝ドラゴン!」　—　Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special move, "Flash of Azure" in CFVII 04 *'"Like the eternal blaze of hatred's flame!Originated from the lyrics of Gekkō no Tsurugi, a character song of Tsubasa Kazanari Soulsaver!"'／「怒りの焔 永久に消えぬ烈火の如く!　ソールセバー!」　—　Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special move, "Wrath of Heaven" *'"Heresy cuts through this flash of sorrow. evil immediately!Originated from the lyrics of Beyond the BLADE, a character song of Tsubasa Kazanari Soulsaver!"'／「外道に哀の一閃を「悪、行、即、瞬、殺」!　ソールセバー!」　—　Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special move, "Punishment Blade Slash" Trivia * She is inspired by Tsubasa Kazanari from Symphogear series. * Her second appearances resembles WuTong Tang from a popular Chinese novel, "Douluo Dalu 2". * Rinne's third outfit looks similar to dresses that worn by Serena and Maria's when young in Symphogear G, and also the dress worn by Tokoha Anjo from Vanguard Next. * Her English voice actress is also Rory Takakura's voice actress in Crossfire. Only the differences of Rinne's voice is more deeper and sounds more like an 18+ woman. * The names of Soulsaver's special moves are from Tsubasa Kazanari's in Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. * The quotes when Rinne is firing Soulsaver's special moves, all come from the lyrics of Tsubasa Kazanari's song. *Rinne and her mother have kanji names while Leon and her father have their names styled in Katakana. *Its possible that her mixing-colored hair (like an ombree) is inherited from her mother yet her hair color is from her father. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension